Facebook Boredom
by CryMeOut
Summary: The beyblade characters are bored... and on facebook! A series of drabbles about the wonderful social networking site... rated T for language and themes.
1. Stupid Facebook note

**This fic will contain a series of drabbles about Facebook. No real storyline, just something humourous... hopefully! :D**

**The first chapter is about a character filling in a questionnaire that people post in their note section on facebook... I don't know if you guys have ever done that? ****Just a little something I thought off, inspired by a few fics I've seen that contain surveys and stuff i've done myself. :)**

**I stole this template from my facebook profile and I have sooo many more! :P I'm going to do one each for my favourite characters but if you have any suggestions as to who you want next... leave it in the review section! **

**This first one is for Kai and I was kinda depressed at the time I filled it in so I've kept some of the answers the same, they fit his personality so I thought... why not? :P**

**I don't own the beyblade characters or anything (you all know this by now)**

**enjoy**

**CMO xx**

* * *

******Are you ready to answer these questions honestly even if it starts to get hard?**  
nope, but go ahead.

**You never know what you got until you lose it? True or false?**  
god, I'm bored already. True

**Wallpaper on your phone?**  
a really retarded picture of Tala that I will use for blackmail if he continues to piss me off.

**What was the last thing you drank today?**  
erm Vodka

**Where would I have found you last night at 11pm?**  
You wouldn't have found me anywhere. But I was watching TV

**Who was the last person to say 'I love you' to you? **  
Tala. Though I really don't mean it.

**Do you care what people think of you? **  
nope. Stuff you.

**Do you dislike anyone at this moment in time? **  
hate would be a better word

**Any up coming events you're excited about? **  
no.

**What's your plans for next Friday? **  
I have no plans.

**Ever liked someone who was married? **  
no...

**Have you ever eaten a live fish? **  
oh yeah. Just like everyone has. Talk some sense.

**Who is your last text from and what does it say? **  
Ming-Ming: "Please Kai txt me bk! I'm love you!" No thanks.

**Are you texting anybody? **  
no.

**Do you have someone of the opposite sex you can tell everything to? **  
nope.

**Was it a boy or a girl to text you first today? **  
girl. In fact all of them were from a girl.

**Who was the last person you talked to on the phone & what did you talk about? **  
Mr Dickenson, he wanted to know what time the Blitzkrieg Boys were coming to his conference.

**Do you curse in front of your parents? **  
what parents? Haha.

**Who pissed you off yesterday? **  
some twat with no life.

**Does anyone hate you? **  
yes. do i care? no.

**Are Catholic people smart? **  
Catholic people are normal? Stop treating them differently.

**Who was the last person that could tell something was wrong with you? **  
Tala B)

**Have you ever felt replaced? **  
yep.

**Are you open about your feelings or closed off? **  
depends what feelings they are. Mainly closed off. But when I snap... I let it all go.

**Think a lot before you fall asleep? **  
not really.

**What were you doing at 4am? **  
drinking coffee

**Are you a jealous person? **  
no I am not.

**Do you like to sleep? **  
not really

**What are you looking forward to in the next 5 days? **  
nothing tbh.

**How many tattoos do you have? **  
do face paints count? 4 :)

**How many piercings do you have? **  
left ear.

**Last movie you saw in the cinema, with whom? **  
I don't go to the cinema.

**What were you doing an hour ago?  
**nothing.

**What are you doing right now? **  
this dumbass.

**Do you wish you were somewhere else right now? **  
Australia? I wish. As far away from Tyson as I can get.

**What did you do yesterday? **  
I trained. LOL jk, I got pissed and now have a hangover. :(

**What are your favorite color(s)? **  
black and blue.

**How tall are you? **  
tall enough. :P

**Are you happy right now? **  
hmmm. ish.

**Are you ever paranoid when someone doesn't message you back for a while? **  
No, I don't give a shit tbh.

**Why aren't you dating the last person who you texted? **  
because I would never ever ever _ever _date Tyson. I'm not even gay so...

**Do you honestly have feelings for someone at the moment? **  
Meh.

**Is there anything upsetting you? **  
mmmmmm

**Do you sing in the car? **  
no, I leave that to Tally

**Do you wear shoes in your house or take them off? **  
I take my shoes off

**When you watch movies at home, do you like the lights on or off?  
**off, you have to have the lights off... otherwise it's just not worth it.

**What do you do when something's wrong? **  
take out my anger on people I hate.

**What did you even do today? **  
I stayed in bed ALL DAY fyi

**Are you stuck in the past? **  
can't get away from the damn past

**How are you feeling at this moment? **  
I'm tired and I wanna stop the quiz but I cba

**When was the lαst time you were truly hαppy? **  
a while back, a long while back

**What αre you looking forward to next month?  
**nothing.

**What ruined your dαy today? **  
Getting pulled out of bed, literally

**What do you hear at this moment?**  
Tala's stupid laughing at the stupid TV

**Reαdy**** for winter to come?**  
no. piss off.

**What αre you weαring right now?**  
clothes

**Have you ever liked someone you didn't expect to?**  
you could say.

**Are you missing someone right now?**  
nope.

**Hαve you cried this week αt αll?**  
I don't cry, I'm not a baby

**Are there some songs you cαn't listen to becαuse they remind you of someone?**  
Yep and now thanks to you, I can't listen to it

**What αre you doing tonight?**  
going to bed

Tala: with me!

Piss off you fucking asshole.

**Wαnt someone bαck in your life?**  
No.

**Hαve you tαlked to α complete jerk today?**  
my team mates are all jerks.

**Has αnyone disαppointed/upset you recently?**  
I'm disappointed that I've got to transfer back to the Bladebreakers. I might as well slit my throat now.

**Do you think the person you like is nice?**  
well obv.

**Hαs αnyone put their αrms αround you in the pαst 5 days?**  
yes, and I told Tala that if he does that again I will hurt him. Severely

**Where were you αt 7:17 PM lαst night?**  
In the appartment

**Did you need to get αnything off your chest today?**  
yup

**Hαve you ever kissed someone that was just α friend?**  
lol. Um yeah.

**Do you hαve α reαson to smile right now?**  
no

**If you found out your friend wαs smoking weed, would you be disαppointed?**  
yes i would. There are cooler ways to die.

**Do you look people in the eye when you talk to them?**  
not really

**Do you get drunk every weekend?**  
YES!

**Something tragic just happened, does your facial expression show it?**  
yeah pretty much

**Have you ever kissed somebody whose name starts with a J?**  
no I haven't

**What αre the chαnces of you getting high in the next 24 hours?**  
quite low

**Do you feel αwkward when strαngers sαy hi to you?**  
YES! some people are so weird!

**Did αnything drαmαtic go down yesterdαy?**  
oh yes. Tala stole the last bottle of booze all hell broke loose because Bryan was pissed anyways and he wanted it and then Spencer stepped in to sort out and oh gof I ceebs to explain.

**Do you plαn on sleeping in tomorrow?**  
I can't. got fucking training.

**Th****is time last year, can you remember who you liked?**  
yeh, how embarrassing

**What was the last drink you had?**  
I already answered that question, and I said VODKA!

**Can you honestly say that things are running smoothly for you?**  
no.

**Last thing someone said to you?**  
"Kai, give us a snog." I'm not impressed Tala.

**Do you sleep on a certain side of the bed?**  
Left

**Do you miss anyone?**  
No.

**Is there anyone who will always have a place in your heart?**  
well...

Tala: he doesn't have a heart

Shut up before I ram my fist down your fucking throat.

**Today, would you rather go back a week or go forward a week?**  
Forward... to next year would be nice.

**What are your initials ?**  
KH

**Is your hair longer than your shoulders?**  
a bit but I spike it up so you can't really tell.

**Is there someone who meant a lot to you at one point and aren't around much anymore?**  
make that 'not around at all anymore'.

**Is your room ever clean?**  
no, do I look like a chamber maid thingy?

**Is your heart broken right now?**  
no. because you it's not possible to break a heart. cut the crap

**What are you most looking forward to?**  
I swear these questions are being repeated. NO. I. AM. NOT!

**Will you keep your last name when you get married?**

Well, I'm a guy. So yes...

Tala: If he ever gets married...

That's it. I've had it up to here with you. FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKING WEINER!

Kthanksbye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Want me to continue?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. LOL jk war

**For those of you are all familliar with the 'LOL jk' fan pages that are all over Facebook atm! They make me laugh so much :')**

**These were all taken from Facebook groups :) **

**Don't forget to review!**

**enjoy LOL jk, hate this chapter.**

**I joke ( for real ) ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Kai Hiwatari** - LOL jk, war anyone?

**10 people like this.**

**41 Comments:**

Tala Ivanov: ME! LOL jk, I have a life.

Kai Hiwatari: lmao :L I love my life LOL jk, Tyson Granger's on my team

Tyson Granger: HEY! That wasn't nice :(

Kai Hiwatari: Too bad.

Tala Ivanov: That was funny!

Bryan Kuznetsov: I love you so much baby LOL jk, I just want a shag.

Enrique Giancarlo: You're well fit LOL jk, I spelt fat wrong.

Tala Ivanov: Enri babe! :D iyaaaaa!

Enrique Giancarlo: HEYA TALLY!

Kai Hiwatari: boyz, if ya wanna chat... GO AWAY!

Enrique Giancarlo: ok LOL jk, I'm not listening to you asshole!

Kai Hiwatari: Piss off LOL jk, luff cho foreva bbe. ;)

Enrique Giancarlo: :)

Hilary Tachibana: nice tan LOL jk, the Oompa Loompas want their orange paint back!

Bryan Kuznetsov: lmfao! That was a good one :D

Hilary Tachibana: loool, I have lots :L I like your makeupLOL jk, it looks like you got gangbanged by Crayola

Kai Hiwatari: oi Tal... I'd swim in the ocean for you (L) LOL jk, there's sharks in there!

Tala Ivanov: :') oh Kai... Let's run away together... LOL jk, I have asthma

Kai Hiwatari: U can stand under my umbrella ella ella LOL JK, get your own bitch

Tala Ivanov: I love you... LOL jk, carry on sucking my dick

Kai Hiwatari: shut up you sexually active fucker LOL jk, ok! ...I joke, I joke!

Spencer Petrov: Thats what she said... LOL jk, she didn't

Bryan Kuznetsov: ROFL!... LOL jk, I'm still in my chair :S

Enrique Giancarlo: I'm so lost without you... LOL jk, I have a GPS B)

Tala Ivanov: Let's play Russian roulette LOL jk, I just gonna shoot you

Bryan Kuznetsov: Nah nothing's wrong LOL jk, I wanna smack you round the face with a shovel

Kai Hiwatari: I'm bringing sexy back... LOL jk, my sexy never left :D :D :D

Tala Ivanov: Kai... you were born beautiful... LOL jk, your mom found you in a trash can!

Kai Hiwatari: thanks... :(

Hilary Tachibana: It's not you it's me... LOL jk, it's you

Bryan Kuznetsov: basically sums up every relationship :L :L :L

Hilary Tachibana: hahaaa :L Titanic... I'll never let go Jack LOL jk, my arm hurts BYE!

Enrique Giancarlo: I'm dyslexic LOL kj...

Kai Hiwatari: LMFAO! ...and we can do this until we pass out (8) LOL jk, my mum's picking my up at 7:30 :')

Hilary Tachibana: night xxxxx

Spencer Petrov: bye, I love you LOL jk, bye bastard (L)

Enrique Giancarlo: cya soon! LOL jk, I hate you, never wanna see you again.

Tyson Granger: later Kai :)

Bryan Kuznetsov: my name is Tyson and I'm so ARD LOL jk, Imma puss! Night K buddy :)

Tala Ivanov: I LUFF CHO BBE GAL SISTAS FOR EVA LUFF CHO SO FUCKIN MUCH! (L)

Kai Hiwatari: erm I hate you kthanksbye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**much love **

**CMO xxx**


	3. Tala takes a sex quiz

**Tala takes a sex quiz ;)**

**I don't own this quiz, I found it on facebook - FOR RESEARCH PURPOSES ONLY! - and copied it to suit Mr Ivanov :) :) :)**

**Pease review this chapter, I'm going to see if I can get at least five more reviews by the time I upload the next chapter... just to see if it's worth doing more, so I hope you guys like it enough to say something nice :)**

* * *

"Kai! I'm going to take a quiz on Facebook!" The redhead announced pointing to his laptop screen. The dual haired teen slowly turned his head towards his best friend in an incredibly bored manner.

"Should I care?" he asked lazily.

"I haven't told you what quiz it is yet!" Tala told him and seeing that Kai wasn't going to say anything else he added, "It's 'What Sex Position Suits Your Style?'"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh Tala."

**What sex position fits your Style?**

_This test accurately calculates one of the top three angles that would maximize your chances of attaining full satisfaction._

"Look see, it even says it accurate, so I'm in good hands."

His best friend stood up and turned to him, "T, I don't give a shit."

"Fine then, piss off. But you're really missing out..."

"Hardly, see you in a bit." And the dual haired Russian left the room.

"He's missing out..." Tala persisted, but soon forgot about him, "On with the quiz."

**1. What would you say your energy level is during action? **

Jumpy

Truck force

Good level

Not too high

High level

Not too high but yeah...

More relaxed

The redhead stroked his chin for a few moments, in deep thought. "I think I'm going to have to pick... Truck force." He concluded, speaking out loud.

Answer: **Truck force**

**2. How much eye and face to face contact is good?**

A whole lot

Momentary glimpse

Deep stare

It depends

Deep evil stare

Not important

Often side glances

Tala chucked at the responses. "Deep evil stare?" he questioned out loud laughing, before choosing his answer.

Answer: **Not important**

**3. Where best do you see your hands during action?**

Bracing on the headboard or wall or whatever you're on

In the air, pulling hair

Mainly touching the other's gem part

Bracing your self, pulling hair, gripping the other

Free or to your self

Tight, rough grip on any thing in reach

Holding hands or holding whatever you're on

Answer: **In the air, pulling hair**

**4. ****What is your up-close romantic range on a scale of 1-14... in terms of lowest to highest possible level?**

2 – 9

1 – 8

6 – 13

5 – 12

3 – 10

4 – 11

7 – 14

"What!" the redhead furrowed his brows. What the _hell_ did all those numbers mean? "I think I'll just pick the one with the 'one' in it, because let's face it, I'm not very romantic."

Answer: **1 – 8**

**5. Choose your preferred temperature?**

Wet sheets

Really wet and sweaty

Hot and dripping

Cool with certain moisture points

Dripping but good ventilation

Sweaty

Hot, dripping and a good bit sweaty

Tala scratched his head, "I swear these answers are all the same?" he questioned to nobody in particular, "I'll just pick 'hot and dripping'."

Answer: **Hot and dripping**

**6. ****If you and your opposite were to turn into an animal which would you choose?**

Cat

Lizard

Horse

Spider

Snake

Eagle

Dolphin

"Which animals have the best sex?" he pondered, deciding that was how he was going to choose his answer, "but I've never seen animal porn!" he said exasperated, dropping his head. "I'll guess I'll go for..."

Answer: **Horse**

"Last question," Tala said aloud.

**7. What is a good length of time for action?**

1 hour

3 hours

1/2 hour

2 hours

Quickie

4 hours

5 hours

Tala stared at the screen. "Well, I don't like it too quick but then again I get bored if I'm going for a long time. Hmm, decisions, decisions..."

Answer: **1 hour**

"All right! I'm done!" the redhead stated, punching his fist in the air. "Kai! Kai!" he called and the dual haired Russian appeared in the doorway.

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"I've finished, come and see my result!"

"Fine." And Kai sauntered over to where his best friend was sitting. He sat down on the sofa next to him and tucked his feet under himself.

"I'm waiting," he told Tala impatiently, staring at him.

"Hold on a moment, I'm taking time to reflect the last ten minutes. This quiz will determine the position I should be in while having a shag to attain maximum pleasure."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh for fuck sake," he cursed, shoving Tala's hand out of the way and clicking on the 'submit' button.

Result: Lizard Lock

"What the fuck is that?" both boys said in unison, looking blankly at each other. Tala shrugged before reading out the description.

"One as a 'V' one as a 'l'. In other terms one on back, bottom half coming up to top half, other, over bottom half... as in roast duck but the one below... one lower limb escapes grip whiles the one on top makes a two scissors angle either to the left or right and the opposite upper limb twines with the lower one's trapped lower limb and neck."

"Does that make any sense to you?" Kai asked, furrowing his brows.

"Nope," Tala said, standing up and closing his laptop lid.

"Me neither- hey! Where are you going?"

"To find a nice fit bird to try out this new position with," Tala told him curtly, "I want to feel this 'maximum pleasure' right now."

Kai rolled his eyes; Tala would have to make sure she was very drunk before he could get her into bed with him. "Good luck with that," he chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! please?**

**Want me to continue? YOU DECIDE :D**

**laterrrrs :)**

**CMO xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Tyson's attempt to add Kai as a friend

**hey again! **

**so this one's about Tyson attempting to add Kai as a friend on facebook! **

**but is our Russian lone wolf having it? **

**NO HE IS NOT!**

**enjoy :)**

**Note: ignore the email adresses, damn FF wouldn't let me add them in or the 'at' thingy ma bobs :L**

oh and another thing, Kai's relationship status and siblings list, it's a joke, I'm sure you'll all know what I'm talking about. I'm married to my bestfriend on facebook ;)

* * *

Facebook Login

Username: champ03hotmailcouk

Password: _iamthebest_

**Welcome Tyson Granger**

Friend Suggestions (see all)

Kai Hiwatari (114 mutual friends)

Click here to see Kai's profile

**Kai Hiwatari** [+1 Add as Friend]

_Kai only shares some of his profile information with everyone. If you know Kai __send him a message__ or __add him as a friend_

**About me **

Basic info:

Gender: Male

Birthday: 2nd August

Relationship Status: Married to **Tala Ivanov**

Siblings: **Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Ian Papov, Enrique Giancarlo, ****Ray Kon**

**Add Kai Hiwatari as a friend?**

Kai will have to confirm that you are friends

Add a personal message?

Send request/cancel

**Request sent**

A friend request has been sent to Kai Hiwatari for approval.

* * *

Facebook Login

Username: khiwatarihotmailcom

Password: _dranzer_

**Welcome Kai Hiwatari**

Notifications: 14

Friends requests: 1 (see all)

Tyson Granger (114 mutual friends)

[accept/decline]

Decline.

* * *

Facebook Login

Username: champ03hotmailcouk

Password: _iamthebest_

**Welcome Tyson Granger**

Search – Kai Hiwatari

View profile.

**Kai Hiwatari** [+1 Add as Friend]

_Kai only shares some of his profile information with everyone. If you know Kai __send him a message__ or __add him as a friend_

**About me **

Basic info:

Gender: Male

Birthday: 2nd August

Relationship Status: Married to **Tala Ivanov**

Siblings: **Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Ian Papov, Enrique Giancarlo, ****Ray Kon**

**Add Kai Hiwatari as a friend?**

Kai will have to confirm that you are friends

Add a personal message?

Send request/cancel

**Request sent**

A friend request has been sent to Kai Hiwatari for approval.

* * *

Facebook Login

Username: khiwatarihotmailcom

Password: _dranzer_

**Welcome Kai Hiwatari**

Notifications: 5

Friends requests: 1 (see all)

Tyson Granger (114 mutual friends)

[accept/decline]

Decline.

* * *

Facebook Login

Username: champ03hotmailcouk

Password: _iamthebest_

**Welcome Tyson Granger**

Search – Kai Hiwatari

View profile

**Kai Hiwatari** [+1 Add as Friend]

_Kai only shares some of his profile information with everyone. If you know Kai __send him a message__ or __add him as a friend_

**About me **

Basic info:

Gender: Male

Birthday: 2nd August

Relationship Status: Married to **Tala Ivanov**

Siblings: **Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Ian Papov, Enrique Giancarlo, ****Ray Kon**

**Add Kai Hiwatari as a friend?**

Kai will have to confirm that you are friends

Add a personal message?

"_**Hey Kai! It's me Tyson! Add me! PLEASE!"**_

Send request/cancel

**Request sent**

A friend request has been sent to Kai Hiwatari for approval.

* * *

Facebook Login

Username: kaihiwatarihotmailcom

Password: _dranzer_

**Welcome Kai Hiwatari**

Notifications: 22

Friends requests: 1 (see all)

Tyson Granger (114 mutual friends)

[accept/decline]

View Profile

**Tyson Granger** [Respond to Friend Request]

_Tyson only shares some of his profile information with everyone. If you know Tyson __send him a message__ or __add him as a friend_

**About me **

Basic info:

Gender: Male

Relationship Status: Single

**Inbox**

New message:

To: Tyson Granger

Subject: Stop adding me

Message: Fuck Off.

**Send**

_**Your message has been sent.**_

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**It made me laugh writing about this, so hopefully it'll make you laugh too :')**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Much love!**

**CMO xxx**


	5. Relationship Jealousy

**Sorry for the long wait, I was stuck for ideas and then when I did have an idea, didn't know what to write! **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapters!**

**Thank you to Rose, if you had not stopped bugging me about this, it wouldn't be finished. I LOVE YOU!**

**I've been so tired recently and feel rubbish so I'm sorry for any mistakes or anything.**

**enjoy :)**

**CMO**

* * *

It was late when Hilary decided to log on to Facebook to have a look at the 411. She hadn't seen her friends in a while since she had only gotten back from her family holiday the day before and wanted to know what everyone had been up to.

Truth be told, her vacation had come as a bit of a disappointment. The brunette was hoping to find a holiday romance this year, seeing as all the other guys she knew were all like brothers to her, and _clearly _not interested. It would also be weird if she dated someone from an opposing team and she didn't want to cause arguments.

But sadly, nothing was to avail. The brunette sighed, it was a hard life.

Facebook Login

Username: coolgurlhilshotmailcouk

Password: hilarytachibana

**Welcome Hilary Tachibana **

"I wonder what everyone's been up to," Hilary mused aloud to herself, eagerly clicking on the **Home **button and then **Top News**, her mouth fell open at what she saw.

"It's like Karma!" she whined. _'What did __**I**__ ever do wrong?'_

What she saw made Hilary's heart stop and suddenly drop. It felt like it was going to fall out of her body and fall onto the floor.

**Ray Kon **is in a relationship with **Mariah Wong **

**22 hours ago**

**Tyson Granger and 10 others like this**

**13 comments **

**View previous comments**

**Ray Kon – **I love you baby (L)

**Mariah Wong **– I love you loads! You and me for ever xxxxxxxx

"I suppose I better 'like' this as well," Hilary sighed, clicking the **like** button and trying to sound genuinely happy for her friend right now. Quickly, she posted a commet.

**Hilary Tachibana **-** Mariah Wong – **Aww, you guys are sooo cute!

Feeling a little lower in her mood than she did before, Hilary scrolled down the page to see what else was new.

**Emily York **is in a relationship with **Johnny McGregor**

**19 hours ago**

"What!" Hilary nearly screamed; she had never seen this one coming! Sure, they both liked tennis but the brunette thought that was all they had in common. Looks like the brunette had missed something...

Five minutes later and had Hilary discovered that not only were Emily and Johnny, and Ray and Mariah in relationships, but Michael was now with Mariam, Mathilda was with Miguel, Salima was going out with Kane and Mystel was dating _Ming-Ming_!

"This is _so _not funny," the brunette sighed, furrowing her brows.

Hilary clicked on the home page, interested to see if there was anything else was worth knowing – i.e. someone else suddenly announcing that they were in a relationship. Nothing. Phew.

And then as if she thought things couldn't get any worse...

**Bryan Kuznetsov **is in a relationship with **Blaise Johnson**

**15 minutes ago**

"Oh my god! Who the hell is _she_?" Hilary yelled, sitting back in her chair and sighing out loud, making and 'hurrrgh' sound. _My day really can't get any worse can it?_ She asked herself.

"Oh yes it can." Hilary answered her own question, as she clicked on Blaise's profile. "Just my luck that she has to be so fucking gorgeous!" the brunette shouted standing up and pushed the computer screen in her rage. It almost fell of the desk and the brunette had to catch it in time.

She sat down again and composed herself. _This is probably not really happening; someone's just winding me up._

**Tala Ivanov **is in a relationship with **Cheryl Bucket**

**5 minutes ago**

"Huh?" Hilary asked, looking dumbfounded, and clicked on her profile. "Ew!" she exclaimed to the screen, as her eyes widened at the florescent carrot posing in front of a makeup stained mirror.

"Well she's gorgeous," the brunette muttered sardonically, feeling a little better about herself, "Cheryl Bucket... bet she's got a bucket and all, " she chuckled, and then clamped a hand to her mouth; how dare she say those profanities! Tala probably only dated her because she'd give him what he wanted.

And that would be sex. And probably lots of it.

Looks like the green eyed monster had emerged from her cave.

She looked back at the post.

**Tala Ivanov and Cheryl Bucket like this**

**10 comments **

**View previous comments**

**Tala Ivanov – **I love you! Me and you forever babe!

5 minutes later, and Hilary was back on the Facebook homepage to see if there was any news.

**Tala Ivanov **is single

**5 minutes ago**

"Well that was a long 'forever'," Hilary smirked, noticing the amount of abusive comments that began to build up on his post.

**Tala Ivanov **is in a relationship with **Cherry Angell**

**3 minutes ago**

"No one's even going to try and convince me that is a real name!" Hilary scoffed, not even bothering to stalk her profile so she could wallow in her own self pity; if 'Cherry' was anything like the Bucket Girl, there would be no need.

**Tala Ivanov **is single

**1 minute ago**

Something was seriously wrong with this boy.

**Tala Ivanov **is in a relationship with **Shanniqua 'Big Tits' Bubble**

**30 seconds ago**

WTF?

"What the _hell_! Who _writes _that in their Facebook name!" Hilary was disgusted. There was no other way to describe it.

**Tala Ivanov **is single

**10 seconds ago**

"What is going on!" Hilary shouted. Tala Ivanov had had more girlfriends in the last 20 minutes than Hilary had had boyfriends in her whole life! Jeez.

10 minutes later and Hilary's mood had not improved.

"Ooo! A request!" The brunette squealed excitedly. Maybe it was HER turn to be in a relationship! Though, if it was Tala, she'd castrate him.

But it wasn't a relationship request. It wasn't even a family request. It was a fan page request. From Tyson.

**Like this if you love your boyfriend!**

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Hilary wailed hitting her head repeatedly on the computer desk. "Ow." She mumbled.

Suddenly, a message popped up on her screen from Tyson.

**Hey there. Guess you saw all the relationship status' just thought I'd rub it in.**

"URGH!" Hilary cried.

That boy would be dead in the morning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, life and stuff is crap at the moment, I need something to cheer me up.**

**Ciao.**


	6. FRAPE!

hey there!

oh my days it's been SO long since i uploaded anything! I plan to finish the stories I've started on my computer, but I'm not promising to come back to FF full time. If you have any queries about any of my stories, whether you'd like them finshed or whatnot, feel free to PM me.

ANYWAYS... the feedback for my last chapter was AWESOME! thank you everyone who reviewed! I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much :)

enjoy

* * *

**Tala Ivanov** – I need a wank, haven't had one in over an hour. SOMEONE HELP ME! :'(

**12 people like this.**

**16 Comments**

Kai Hiwatari: ur dirt.

Tala Ivanov: oh nice one Kai, nice one.

Kai Hiwatari: not really something that needs to be shared

Bryan Kuznetsov: agree with Kai, Tala this is sick.

Tala Ivanov: it wasn't me!

Spencer Petrov: if ur gunna do it, do it in ur own room. I don't want my stuff getting messy.

Kai Hiwatari: oh course it was you twat, it's your account?

Tala Ivanov: you fraped me!

Kai Hiwatari: I didn't.

Tala Ivanov: you did!

Kai Hiwatari: no, don't think I did?

Tala Ivanov: stop lying!

Spencer Petrov: get over urself?

Kai Hiwatari: yeah asshole

Tala Ivanov: that's IT! You're gunna get it!

Kai Hiwatari: oh nice one Tal, nice one.

_10 Minutes Later…_

**Kai Hiwatari – **After much thought I've realised that I love men, but I don't know how to tell my imaginary girlfriend. Does anyone know how to help me? Also, I love Tala Ivanov because he gives the best sex in the world. If anyone doesn't believe me, then you should take a ride because he is mighty fine ;)

**19 Comments**

Tala Ivanov:Kai! You are sick minded

Kai Hiwatari: Best. Frape. Ever.

Tala Ivanov: cannot believe you wrote this about me!

Kai Hiwatari: lol

Tala Ivanov: you're sick and twisted

Kai Hiwatari: lmao

Tala Ivanov: weirdo

Kai Hiwatari: lmfao

Tala Ivanov: still can't believe you wrote this…

Kai Hiwatari: rofl

Tala Ivanov: this is getting annoying now

Kai Hiwatari: THEN PISS OFF!

Tala Ivanov: woah…

Spencer Petrov: Tal just leave it already. You're attempts for a frape are really quite shocking and your attention seeking skills are off the scale at pathetic. Grow up and grow some balls.

Kai Hiwatari: he full-stopped you, he means business

Tala Ivanov: WTF I HAVE BALLS!

Bryan Kuznetsov: Get lost T, you're not funny anymore.

Kai Hiwatari: he never was…

Oliver Polanski: p.s. there's nothing wrong with gays, asshole!

_5 Minutes Later… _

**Tala Ivanov** – I'm an asshole :'(

**55 people live this.**

**13 Comments**

Bryan Kuznetsov: 55 people agree

Spencer Petrov: 55 people are right

Bryan Kuznetsov: 55 people hate Tala

Spencer Petrov: …no I'm pretty sure there is a LOT more

Bryan Kuznetsov: trudat

Kai Hiwatari: love how this isn't even a frape…

Bryan Kuznetsov: really?

Spencer Petrov: you're joking?

Kai Hiwatari: no :L he wrote it himself and I think he's in his room crying atm

Spencer Petrov: HAHA! asshole.

Bryan Kuznetsov: asshole.

Kai Hiwatari: asshole.

Oliver Polanski: ASSHOLE!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review! It's been so long since I've written anything that I'd love some feedback to see how I'm doing.

NOTE: I have nothing what-so-ever against gays, everyone's equal in my eyes but I've only written it in this chapter because I've taken inspiration from frapes I've personally seen on facebook. I hope no one takes offence.

CIAO!


	7. The Event That Went Horribly Wrong

**Hey guys! **

**I know I haven't been on FF in about two years - I am alive still! - but I saw how many people liked this fic, so I decided to update it!**

**Writing this made me laugh so much, I hope it makes you smile!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Thanks**

**xxxxxx**

* * *

Tyson was bored. Very bored. Since the world championships were over for that year – and yes, it doesn't take a genius to work out that Tyson had won, again – no one was around.

Hilary was studying very hard in school; Kenny was locked away, updating and revamping his computer; Ray had gone back to China; and Max had gone back to America to live with his mum. The whereabouts of Kai- well, your guess is as good as mine- no one knew.

Occasionally, the teams kept in contact via Facebook, but Tyson had not heard from anyone in a long time. What was a bored teen supposed to do? In fact, he should currently be in school, sitting in his desk next to Hilary, but he'd bunked, again, and the brunette had lost the will to keep getting him into trouble about it.

Facebook.

"Ah," said Tyson, aloud, "I know what to do! I will organise a reunion!"

With a few clicks here and there, the bluenette had logged onto his Facebook account.

**Welcome Tyson Granger**

"Right," he mused, "how do I create an event?"

Note entirely sure how this worked – he usually went to parties, not organised them. But what's a world champ got to do when all the fun stops? – he clicked an icon, and began to organise his reunion.

**Create new event**

**Name: **Reunion Party!

**Details: **I'm organising a reunion! Be there or be square!

**Where: **The dojo!

**When: **10 September, 8pm (this was in two weeks time)

**Privacy: **Everyone

"I don't really know what that privacy part means... oh well, I'm sure it's not that important," he waved off nonchalantly, proceeding to invite his friends.

Tyson listed all the teams he'd come across in his head, and made sure he invited every member.

G Revolutions

The Blitzkrieg Boys

BEGA

The Saint Shields

White Tiger X

The PBB All Starz

The Majestics

Team Psykick

F-Dynasty

Barthez Battalion

Overall, Tyson guessed he had about 50 people coming to his party. Perfect.

Adding the message **Hope you can all come! **Tyson logged off Facebook, and went to the fridge in search of food. All that typing had made him hungry!

**XXX**

_2 Weeks Later_

It was 10th September, the day of Tyson's party. He was really excited, and had called Hilary and Kenny over to help him set up. Kenny had agreed to play music through Dizzi connected to speakers, and Hilary felt only too obliged to help with the food and drink arrangements.

Grandpa had gone out, trusting his grandson not to make a mess of the place, and Tyson had _promised _him that nothing would go wrong. When the other teams had thrown parties in the past, their houses had never gotten trashed. Tyson was confident that everything would go to plan.

As Tyson didn't use Facebook much, he hadn't checked how many people were actually coming to his party, but besides, most people had already text him to let him know that they '_wouldn't miss it for anything!' _or would _'definitely be there!'_. Tyson couldn't wait to try out his fancy new speakers Kai had gotten him for his birthday at the dojo.

It was 7pm; one hour to go before the party started.

"Right, I think there's time to fit in a little nap," Tyson declared, earning an eye roll from Hilary, as he made his way to his bedroom, before collapsing down on his bed and falling straight to sleep.

…

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, TYSON WAKE UP!" Kenny was shouting, vigorously shaking the teen awake.

Tyson groaned, but didn't open his eyes.

"TYSON GET UP NOW, TYSON!"

"What Kenny?" Tyson snapped curtly, then looked at the clock, "Oh my! It's 8:30pm, I'm late for my own party! Thank goodness you woke me chief!"

But Kenny was frantic and exasperated, "No Tyson! Something's happened, something awful has happened!"

Tyson looked confused.

"What is it?"

At this point Hilary, barged into the world champs bedroom.

"Shit's happened," she said simply.

"What? I don't understand," Tyson said, and when Hilary pointed outside his bedroom door, he got out of bed and went out into the dojo.

No one was there.

"What?" said the world champ again, "I don't understand, why had nobody turned up to my party- WHAT? WOAH! OH MY GOD!"

As Tyson said this, he looked up and almost fell backwards.

In his back yard must have been hundreds, no, _thousands _of people.

Amongst familiar faces, such as members of the White Tigers and The Blitzkrieg Boys, all brandishing bottles of alcohol, Tyson saw about fifty thousand other people that he had never met in his whole entire life.

Fifty thousand people that had turned up to his house, and were trying to get into his party.

The noise was deafening: everyone was shouting, pushing and shoving, trying to get to the front and be let in first.

What the hell had happened?

Kenny showed Tyson his laptop.

"It looks like you didn't set any privacy settings! So anyone could join your party event, and since everyone knew the date and address, they've all turned up!"

Tyson went white, very white. And very dizzy.

This wasn't good. He couldn't have fifty thousand people in his dojo! They wouldn't fit for a start, but the mess! Oh the mess they would make, the dojo would be trashed for sure!

"What do we do?" he asked no one in particular.

How on _earth _was he supposed to explain this to Grandpa?!


End file.
